


Unexpected Sticky Situations

by orphan_account



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fanfiction I was making in my spare time, but why not post it? This story is mostly pure smut, with only a bit of plot. I don't write smut a lot so, sorry if it's bad. I'm mostly posting it since I only ever found one story for Shinah x Hak, and it was super depressing, soooo here is some Hak and Shinah, with some added Kija. To be fair, this may just spiral out of control into an omniship thing. Comment anything you'd like to see!





	1. Chapter 1

Shinah was an affectionate person for certain. There was no person on this planet who could deny that. While at first this affection was limited only to Zeno and sometimes Kija, it has now branched out to almost everyone. He would inch towards a person if he wished to be affectionate towards them but he wouldn't do anything until they gave him a nod and beckoned him over. And today, it seemed Shinah had his sights on Hak. It was late, everyone but them and Jeaha were already asleep. Hak and Jeaha had been drinking and talking, while Shinah insisted they didn't need to worry about including him, that he liked watching. And it's not like they would give him alcohol when Shinah probably didn't know what it was.  
Hak was rather tipsy currently, and while usually he was the most resistant to Shinah's affection, he couldn't bring himself to be ashamed right now so he just nodded to Shinah. Even without seeing Shinah's face he could see him light up with happiness. Shinah crawls over to Hak and snuggles up to his side happily. Hak wrapped an arm around Shinah and then resumed his drinking and conversation with Jeaha, who seemed to look at them fondly, which Hak ignored.  
Shinah pressed up as close to Hak as he could. Hak could feel the warmth of Shinah's body against him, Shinah's arms clinging to Hak's clothes, and Shinah's calm breathing. Hak slowly pulled Shinah's mask off, making sure he had enough time to stop Hak if he didn't want him to take it off. Shinah didn't move. Hak took the mask off and lied it down beside them.  
Shinah buries his face in Hak's clothes and Hak starts running his fingers through Shinah's short blue hair. Shinah purred softly and Hak could feel the alcohol effecting him. Everything about it was making him a little too warm. Jeaha went to bed a few minutes later, smirking at him and making a comment or two that made Hak a bit embarrassed.  
Things like "And if you need more company at any time, I'm your man~!". It felt like Jeaha knew exactly how Hak was feeling. Shinah was oblivious to this of course. After Jeaha left, Hak sighed. "When are you going to bed?" He asked Shinah. "Mm not tired yet." Shinah mumbled, that voice dreamy and happy. It made Hak melt a little inside. "Alright." Hak nodded. He tried to focus on the surroundings, as he usually did when he protected Yona.  
Shinah moved up a little, so his face was buried in the crook of Hak's neck. Shinah sighs in contentment. Hak's hand travels from Shinah's hair, down to his back, tracing his spine with his fingers, using only a bit of pressure. Shinah shuddered and pressed closer. Hak continued the motions, going down his back just a bit further every time. Shinah tightens his grip on Hak's clothes. "Mmnh..." Hak stops before he gets too far down Shinah's back.  
He then goes back to petting. Shinah was confused, he felt a tightness he wasn't used to, that he didn't understand. He also was beginning to notice something hard against his thigh under Hak's pants. Shinah shifted slightly, wondering what it was, and noticed Hak inhale sharply when he did. Shinah began to put the dots together, although there were questions to his ideas due to lack of knowledge on these things. Shinah noticed Hak's heart rate increase.  
"Are you okay?" He asked in concern. Hak just nodded, however his face was slightly red, and he seemed to be starting to sweat a bit. Shinah frowns a little, not believing him. "I promise I'm fine." Hak insisted. Shinah nods a little, accepting it even if he didn't believe it. Hak knew his limits. Shinah went back to snuggling up to him, but he was rather distracted. What was this heat he was feeling? And all the signs that Hak was showing indicated something so seemingly impossible. How could Shinah do that to him? Shinah was sure he wasn't very attractive, and he was sure Hak didn't hold feelings for him.  
Shinah frowns, confused. Hak went back to tracing Shinah's spine, from the top of his neck to the base of his back. Shinah shuddered again, that heat becoming more intense. Shinah let out a whimper before he could stifle it and felt that hardness twitch underneath him. Hak muttered something and Shinah was surprised. His breath caught and the heat rose in his face. Did Hak just call him 'beautiful'? Shinah was never called that by anyone.  
Shinah leaned in closer to Hak, their faces only inches apart. Shinah wanted so badly to lean in and kiss him for some reason he didn't quiet know, but he didn't do it. That was for Hak to decide. A moment later, Hak had Shinah pushed up against a tree, kissing him with passion and skill that made him breathless. Hak was dominating in every way like this. Hak had his fingers intertwined with Shinah's, pinning his hands against the tree. Hak was moving his hips, grinding against him. Shinah squeaked and mewled, confused by the pleasure he felt jolt through him with each move, but oh _Shinah didn't want it to stop._  
Hak's hands let go of Shinah's, and Shinah didn't move them. Hak started sliding off Shinah's heavy robes. Shinah whined with need as he felt his cock twitch and leak precum. Hak wasn't gentle with Shinah, but he wasn't overly rough either thankfully. Hak got off Shinah robes and immediately got to work on his pants as well. As the cold air hit Shinah's skin, he realized how vulnerable and exposed he was. He hadn't even been closing his eyes.  
He quickly corrected this error, squeezing his eyes shut. He got a low growl in response, that made Shinah whimper. He suddenly felt a warm, wet feeling through his pants, around his cock. Shinah fidgeted and moaned but refused to open his eyes. Hak's mouth was intoxicating, drawing Shinah deeper into this cloud of haziness. He couldn't think straight anymore, Hak consuming his mind.  
Hak then pulled Shinah's pants down and Shinah didn't have a second thought before he stepped out of them. Hak stood back up straight and then he was kissing Shinah again, a new pleasant flavor he couldn't identify added to the mix. It took a moment to realize it was his own precum that seeped through the cloth, but when it crossed his mind it only drew him further. Hak invaded Shinah's mouth and dominated.  
Shinah whined with need and Hak's hands only ran down Shinah's lean muscles, just continuing to tease and attempt to push him into opening his eyes and watching what Hak was doing. Shinah clung to Hak desperately, wanting more then this. "If you want more, open your eyes." Hak growled. Shinah whimpered and shook his head. Hak ran his nails down Shinah's chest, leaving vivid red marks.  
Shinah still just squirmed, eyes shut. Hak growled and his hand moved further down, but it didn't touch Shinah where he wanted him to. Shinah whined and begged Hak to give him more, but Hak refused. Shinah felt frustrated and his cock was starting to ache from the lack of attention. Suddenly calloused fingers were pushing into his ass, and his eyes shot open.  
Hak smirked at his success, and eased the two fingers completely in. He started stretching Shinah, preparing him for more. Shinah couldn't shut his eyes again, entranced by Hak's devilish smile and icy blue eyes that stared back at him. Oh what a reward. Shinah bit his lip as a third finger was added, stretching him to the edge of pain, but not quiet there.  
Hak moved his other hand to Shinah's face, gently tracing the red markings there. Shinah squeaked with surprise at how good it felt, making many more noises of pleasure as Hak continued. By the time Hak found Shinah stretched enough, Shinah was close to cuming. Hak halted his movements however, and Shinah was left a panting, whining mess. Hak grabbed Shinah's sides and flipped him over, pressing him against the tree.  
The angle made it difficult to see what Hak was doing, and before Shinah knew what was happening, he could feel Hak pushing slowly into him. Shinah gasped and moaned, shivering and trying in vain to hold something for stability. Shinah was so unused to the full feeling he experienced as Hak pushed farther in. Shinah was shaking, breath labored as his body was wracked with overwhelming pleasure.  
Hak let out a low growl and began thrusting in and out, steadily but slowly increasing in speed. Any hints of pain were gone now, Shinah drowning in pleasure. "M-more-more-please!" Shinah begged. Hak growled again. "Address me properly, slut." Hak snarled. Shinah didn't expect that insult to not bother him. He was insulted a lot in the village, and usually it hurt. But this didn't.  
"Please please Sir! I'll do anything!" Shinah begged. Hak smirked and went faster and harder, making Shinah's moans higher pitched. He felt the heat in his cock threatening to spill, but he didn't want this to ever end. Hak groaned and his breathing became more labored, suggesting his end may also be near. One of Hak's hands moved to Shinah's thigh. "Tell me you're mine." Hak growled, low and threatening. "I'm yours! I-I'm yours! I'm y-your s-s-slut!" Shinah whimpered immediately.  
Hak's hand wrapped around Shinah's cock, moving his hand up and down in a quick, messy pace. Shinah had to resist screaming, worried about waking the others. He clenched his teeth, hisses and moans still ripping through him. Finally the wave of pleasure came to a peak, and Shinah felt Hak's hand move up to his mouth, covering it to quiet the noise as Shinah screamed in pleasure, hot cum spilling out of him. Hak kept going for a few more seconds, before that hot feeling was filling Shinah.  
Shinah immediately fell, overwhelmed, and Hak caught him. Shinah instantly pressed against Hak's chest, enjoying the comfort of it. Hak put Shinah down on a blanket and got dressed again. Shinah couldn't help but use his eyes to admire Hak's body through his clothes for just a little longer. Hak then helped Shinah into his clothes and carried him into a tent. Shinah stayed curled up beside him that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah the second time together. This time it's a sweaty tired time after training. Also I know that the tags aren't all in use yet, but I have plans for them in future. Also I have already finished some chapters that I haven't posted yet, since I don't actually write them on here.

Hak growled and grabbed Shinah's wrist, twisting his hand behind him and pinning him to a tree. Shinah jerked his head back, hitting Hak's in turn. Shinah was able to struggle free due to this. He turned and kicked Hak square in the chest, causing him to stumble back. Shinah then kicked Hak's feet out from under him. He then got on top of Hak, straddling him and pointing his blade to Hak's neck. The two stilled, Shinah panting and sweating, Hak grinning like a mad thing. Shinah felt the adrenaline running though him, the ache of his muscles, the sticky sweatiness of his skin. It was thrilling. Shinah drops his sword to the ground beside them and lets out a long sigh, leaning down against Hak. Hak suddenly was grabbing Shinah's face and kissing him. Shinah moaned softly into the kiss. Hak flipped them over, kissing Shinah, deeper, more passionately. Hak starts rutting up against Shinah. Shinah could feel his arousal stirring despite how tired he was. The heavy breathing made his chest ache but he couldn't deny the rising pleasure. Hak starts sliding Shinah's robe off his shoulders. Shinah felt Hak growing hard against him, which sent aroused shivers up his spine. Hak grinded against him, slow and lazy, but it was still so good. Feeling that hot hard cock against his felt better then Shinah could've ever imagined, even through clothes. Hak was quickly working to make it better though, sliding down Shinah's pants just enough to let his hard cock out of his pants. Hak paused his movements for a moment, instead putting a hand around Shinah's cock and sloppily jerking him off. Shinah squirmed and let out a gasp and moan. "Good boy." Hak purred when Shinah's cock became slick with precum. Shinah shuddered and his cock twitched at the praise. Hak then pulled open his own robes as well, pulling down his pants a bit and releasing his cock from the now uncomfortable clothes. Hak pressed their cocks up against each other and Shinah squeaked just at the contact. Hak started moving against him again, still at that lazy pace, and Shinah moaned and gasped until it became unbearable, the pace too slow to bring him over the edge. He whimpered and whined before long, needy and desperate. Hak growled low, leaning over a bit and biting Shinah's shoulder. Hak could taste the sweat, and smirked. Shinah gasped and squeaked, squirming again. Shinah's skin under his hands was on fire, hot and begging like the rest of him. Oh and Shinah was begging at this point, for faster, harder. Hak ran his tongue over the mark he left from his bite and gradually increased his speed. It was amusing watching Shinah cling to the increasing speed like a blessing. Shinah's insistent "Yes yes yes-" drove Hak further, faster and rougher, until Shinah was getting dangerously loud, wouldn't want to disturb the others at camp. Hak captured Shinah's lips and kissed him so slow and thoroughly, while he went as hard as he could go, trying to drive Shinah over the edge while he could silence him. Shinah whined into Hak's kisses until finally he shivered, letting out a shrill moan only somewhat silenced by Hak. Hak could feel Shinah's cum splatter onto his cock and abdomen. Hak let Shinah breath and then continued. Hak groaned and panted, sweat dripping off of him. Shinah bucked his hips, trying to help Hak to his end. Shinah whined and Hak was pushed to the edge, stiffening before spilling his cum all over Shinah's cock and stomach. Hak then got off of Shinah, laying down beside him. The two laid there blissfully for a moment. Shinah wiped the cum off of his stomach with his hand before sucking it off of his fingers, purring a little at the taste. Hak started getting properly dressed again, trying not to focus too much on Shinah, afraid it might arouse him again. After a few minutes Shinah lazily rearranged his robes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinah has been taunting Hak quite a bit, and Hak can't take it. Anyway, so, there is a chapter I wrote where Shinah and Hak were just plain romantic, and confirmed their love for each other. If you want to see that, comment, but if you don't I just won't post it.

Shinah caught Hak off guard while they were hunting, when Shinah suddenly kissed Hak. Shinah almost never initiated these things. Hak kissed back passionately regardless. Shinah already had his mask off too, and was staring at him, golden beautiful eyes locked with his. Hak felt a little breathless, and aroused. Shinah pulled away from Hak and didn't put his mask back on. He did go back to hunting though. Hak was now simply confused. He wondered what Shinah was planning, or why he did that. The two resumed hunting normally until a particularly intense chase.

A deer had made a run for it, and while usually they let them go when they ran, the deer was already injured so they decided to give chase. By the time their chase was over, Shinah had taken the deer down successfully. He wiped the blood from his blade, breathing heavily with the effort. Hak couldn't help but notice how Shinah looked, sweat dripping down his body, breath labored, a hand with a cloth running up that pointed dangerous sword, the position. Shinah was holding the sword in front of him, cleaning off the blood with a careful, hold on the weapon. Those golden eyes trained on the reflective edge of it, blue hair sticking to his skin from the sweat, his clothes clinging to his body more closely now.

Hak shook his head. What was wrong with him? It was a bit too late though, he was already aroused. He managed to ignore it until they got back to camp. Shinah put back on the mask and they dropped the deer off with Yun for cooking, and headed off to one of the rivers nearby to clean off. Shinah stripped off his overcoat, in a way that seemed almost intentionally teasing. He took off his mask last. Hak inhaled sharply at those beautiful eyes.

He could never understand how anyone could see anything bad in them when they were so beautiful. Hak didn't want to undress as it would make his arousal obvious, which was still somehow embarrassing despite the established relationship. Hak began undressed but didn't take off his pants and underclothes until Shinah's head was under the water to wash his hair. Hak slipped into the water as Shinah resurfaced. He ran his fingers through his now wet hair, before noticing Hak stare at him.

Hak immediately looked away. He could've sworn he saw a somewhat amused look from Shinah but that was pretty much impossible considering Shinah's normal demeanor. Hak tried to focus on cleaning but his arousal was getting harder to ignore. When Shinah got out of the water, Hak couldn't help but stare for a moment before snapping out of it. While Shinah's back was turned, Hak put back on his clothes.

Shinah yawned, something about it like an cute kitten's yawn. Hak found it adorable. Shinah picked up his mask and looked at Hak. "Shall we go back?" He asked, slowly putting it on. "Why wouldn't we?" Hak said, trying to get Shinah to admit he was doing it on purpose. "I don't know." Shinah shrugged casually.

Hak growled and grabbed Shinah's wrists. Shinah yelped in surprise. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Hak said, voice low and full of a fake threatening tone. He knew Shinah liked it for some reason when he acted like that, probably a submissive thing, so he put on that growling and threatening tone for him. "Wh-what?" Shinah said, seemingly confused. "Admit it! All day! The kiss, the you not wearing your mask thing, the chase, the cleaning your sword despite being in the middle of hunting, that amused look, that hint towards more, it's all on purpose!" Hak growled, tightening his grip on Shinah's wrists.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean-" Shinah whimpered. "Liar." Hak growled, pressing closer to Shinah. Shinah didn't respond to that. "Fine. If you aren't going to admit it, I'll make you." Hak snarled. Shinah just nods a little, giving Hak his permission. Hak then starts taking off Shinah's clothes again flippantly. Shinah reached out to help Hak out of his own clothes, but Hak snarled and Shinah flinched.

"Hands above your head." Hak ordered. "Y-Yes Sir." Shinah puts his arms above his head, crossing them at the wrist. "Good boy." Hak purred. Shinah shivers in response. Hak gets off Shinah's robes quickly, gently nipping at Shinah's neck before roughly biting his shoulder. Shinah gasped and yelped in pain. Hak ran his tongue over the mark before moving up to Shinah's lips, capturing them and biting until Shinah gasped and Hak slid his tongue against Shinah's. Shinah whimpered, overwhelmed as he often was with these things.

Hak ran his nails down Shinah's chest leaving red scratches behind. Shinah inhaled sharply and squirmed a bit. Hak let one hand fall down into Shinah's tented pants, rubbing his palm against Shinah's hard cock. Shinah whined and moaned. Hak peppered kisses down Shinah's neck as he moved his hand fast and rough, unforgiving but wonderfully pleasing.

Shinah leaned against Hak suddenly, burying his face in Hak's shoulder. Hak wondered briefly if something was wrong or if Shinah was simply overwhelmed like he often was. "Shinah?" Hak muttered quietly. "S-Sir-haaahh more!" Shinah whimpered back. Hak smirked a little, glad Shinah was okay and also glad his plan was working. Hak gave Shinah more, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Hak could feel Shinah's cock and his hand becoming slick with Shinah's precum. He could vaguely feel teeth poking at his shoulder. Shinah was biting him, probably to muffle noises.

Hak didn't really mind so he just kept going. He heard Shinah get louder and louder, more desperate, and just as Shinah was about to spill over, Hak stopped. Shinah squirmed and whimpered, begging him to keep going, but Hak wouldn't. Shinah was shaking, tipped horribly near the edge, but unable to find that sweet release, no matter how he squirmed or rut against Hak's hand. Shinah let out a frustrated squeak which Hak found adorable.

"Get on your knees." Hak ordered. Shinah immediately fell to his knees. "If you want to cum you'll need to earn it, slut." Hak hissed. Shinah nodded pitifully. Shinah shifted toward Hak and started pulling his pants off. He became a little nervous when Hak's cock was freed from the tight confines.

Shinah ran his tongue up the underside of Hak's cock and Hak shuddered. Shinah hadn't done this before but he had an idea or two from what Jeaha had told him a few times. Shinah was probably the only one in the group that didn't mind Jeaha's rambles about sex. Shinah wanted to learn to be good for Hak after all. Hak fully expected to have to explain to Shinah how to do it, and was caught off guard when Shinah boldly started on his own.

Hak wondered how he knew what he was doing. At first Shinah's attempts were a bit clumsy, but he seemed to quickly get the hang of it. Shinah took Hak into his mouth, sucking gently and pressing his tongue against the tip. Hak shivered and had to resist fucking Shinah's mouth.

Shinah was amazing at this, maybe even had a talent for it. Hak was surprised, and also having a hard time keeping himself together. Hak grabbed at Shinah's hair, keeping a tight hold on him as Shinah worked to please him.

 _Oh and he did indeed please._ Hak tightened his grip on Shinah's hair and Shinah purred. The sensation had Hak shaking. He was so wonderfully close, he couldn't control himself anymore. He moved his hips, fucking Shinah's mouth. Shinah seemed surprised and whined but did nothing to stop Hak. Hak quickly reached his peak, spilling hot cum into Shinah's mouth.

Shinah swallowed every bit of it, encouraging Hak to give him more. When Hak let go of him, Shinah pulled back and licked his lips. Hak shuddered at the sight. "G-good boy..." Hak said breathlessly. He leaned against the tree for a moment and could feel Shinah nuzzle his legs. Hak smiled a little at the endearing gesture.

"Admit you did it on purpose and I'll let you cum." Hak mumbled. Shinah looked at Hak for a moment. "I...I did it on purpose." Shinah whimpered. "Why?" Hak asked. "I...I wanted...you to touch me..." Shinah said anxiously. "Heh, alright. You really are my little slut aren't you?" Hak smiled, feeling strangely affectionate. "Yes. I'm your slut, Sir." Shinah purred.

"Touch yourself." Hak commanded. Shinah blushed a deeper shade of red but did as he was told. He slid his hand down his chest and over his pants. He started stroking himself, fast and insistently. He squeaked, moaned and squirmed. Repeating Hak's name over and over, keeping his eyes on Hak the entire time.

Hak watched the delicious scene with a lazy smirk on his face. Shinah whined as he became rougher with himself, trying to reach his climax quickly. Hak pulled up his pants and sat down beside Shinah. He motioned for Shinah to turn around and Shinah did, bracing himself against the tree with one hand. Shinah pulled his cock out and continued stroking himself. Hak slipped his hand into Shinah's pants, giving his ass a quick squeeze, which Shinah vocally approved of, before pushing a finger inside him.

Shinah keened and cum spilled into his hand. Shinah was left shaking and straining to keep from collapsing. Hak then slid his hand back out of Shinah's pants and helped Shinah turn back around to face him and sit down.

Shinah stared at Hak with half lidded golden eyes. Hak gave him a brief kiss before taking Shinah's cum covered hand and started licking and sucking the fluid off of his fingers. Shinah whined, high pitched and worn out. Hak purred and once Shinah's hand was clean, kissed him. Shinah melted into the kiss, enjoying the lingering taste of the cum that spilled from the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get rather hot and heavy here, and Kija finally gets involved in the story. He didn't mean to see them. If you want a chapter on Kija's perspective comment just so and I'll make it happen.

Shinah's tongue slid against Hak's, his breath lost from his lungs. Hak's knee between Shinah's legs, Hak's hands splayed across his chest. Shinah quivers and groans as Hak presses closer to Shinah. Once Hak pulled away from Shinah, he move his hands to his wrists. Shinah whimpered with want. Hak kissed Shinah's neck down to his collarbone gently and slowly. Shinah relaxed a little and exhaled heavily. Hak was normally not so gentle, but Shinah couldn't complain. Hak's thumb gently rubbed Shinah's palm, adding only a bit of pressure. Shinah groaned gently. "Hak..." Shinah mumbled. Hak purred lightly, sliding his hands down Shinah's arms. Shinah closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Hak's hands traveling across his skin. "Hak...please..." Shinah pleaded. Hak's hand traveled down further, sliding under him, squeezing his ass slightly.

Shinah lifted his hips somewhat, encouraging more touches with a soft moan. Hak's fingers found Shinah's entrance, one pressing in slowly. Shinah whined, squirming and shivering as Hak slid it in fully. Hak prepared Shinah achingly slowly, making him become more and more impatient. The tight arousal made Shinah so horribly frustrated. "Hak-Hak please-nnh-more!" He groaned.

Hak didn't stop the torturous motions, just watching Shinah's slow climb to madness. It didn't take long for Shinah to start reaching his limit, he grabbed at Hak's clothes, pulling him closer. Hak's stares at Shinah, the two only an inch or two apart. "Stop..." he took a moment to breath. "T-Teasing." He stuttered, a hiss of frustration to his voice. He then pulled Hak into a kiss. One of Hak's hands found Shinah's hair and ran through it, purring. Shinah gasped as Hak split from him. "I love you." Hak growled. Shinah whimpered, feeling suddenly overwhelmed.

Hak kissed him one more time, loving and sweet, before Shinah felt the head of Hak's cock push up against his hole. Shinah briefly closed his eyes before looking away. Hak paused when Shinah suddenly tensed up. "Mm...Shinah..?" Hak said quietly. Shinah stared back at Hak.

"Someone...watching." Shinah whispered back. "What?" Hak looked around but didn't see anyone. "Who?" He asked, assuming whoever it was, simply was somewhere only Shinah's eyes could see. "Kija." Shinah mumbled. "Kija? I never would've expected that from him." Hak chuckled darkly.

"He's getting worried we noticed him since you st-" Shinah started only to cut himself off with a yelp when Hak thrust into him. Shinah moaned. "Haahh, H-Hak wh-what-" he whimpered. "Might as well give him a show huh?" Hak cooed. Shinah couldn't argue with that. "That seem good?" Hak asked, making sure Shinah was okay with it. "Y-Yes." Shinah groaned. Hak thrust into him fast, smirking. "What is he doing?" Hak purred. "He-hah-nnh! He-he-he's leaning against a t-tree-panting-nnd sweating-ahh!" Shinah shuddered. "P-p-palming at h-his-ahhn!" Shinah could feel Hak's cock throb at the description. "H-Heart racing-flushed a-and eyes wide-ahh he feels guilty about it-nnh-" Shinah moaned.

"Heh, what a sinful bastard. Though you're not much better huh?" Hak purred, briefly playing with Shinah's precum wet tip. Shinah jolts and cries out. "Yes yes-I-I'm a haahh-dirty slut-!" Shinah whimpered. Honestly he was neutral to the humiliation side of things, but Hak loved it, so Shinah went with it, enjoying how Hak reacted. Shinah couldn't help but feel a twinge of arousal at how Kija seemed surprised by what Shinah said. "He didn't e-expect that." Shinah mumbled. Hak chuckled lightly. "Makes sense. You like to-mnh-act innocent, don't you my little slut?" Hak cooed. "Yes sir." Shinah replied, squeaking.

Hak spoke up again. "Do you want more my little slut?" Hak smirked. Shinah caught on and raised his voice as well. "Yes Sir! P-Please-nnh!" Shinah whimpered. Hak started speeding up, pounding into him hard. Shinah cried out raggedly in response. Hak kept going at that pace, somehow expecting Shinah to still be coherent. "What's h-he doing now?" Hak asked. Shinah stumbled over his words. "Nnh-going faster-haah!-sticky and nnnh-and getting sloppy-might be n-noisy-gasps and-" he cuts off as he receives a particularly hard thrust. "Good boy." Hak growled. Shinah could feel heat pooling in his stomach. "S-Sir please!" Shinah panted.

"Do it. Cum for me." Hak said, low and threateningly. "Yes S-Sir!" Shinah whimpered. Seconds later he felt the sparks going off in his body. He cried out, a mix of swears and Hak's name on his tongue. Hak huffed with effort, his rhythm lost. When his cum spilled into Shinah's ass, Hak groaned, voice ragged and broken. Hak then collapsed on top of Shinah in exhaustion.

Hak noticed a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. "He's running away." Shinah mumbled. Hak nods. "Mm what should we do about him?" He asks Shinah. Shinah thinks about it for a moment. "Whatever you want is fine. I think I'm okay with whatever option you choose." He shrugs. "Slut." Hak scoffed. "Oh shush." Shinah sticks out his tongue playfully at Hak. Hak purrs and snuggles up to him. "Mm then perhaps I will have a surprise for you later. Depends on Kija." He smirked. Shinah shivers with anticipation.

"I can't wait, Sir."


End file.
